


The Way He Looks

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blind!Jisung, Coming of Age, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, The Way He Looks AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a blind teenager meets the new boy in his class it’s love at first sight in all ways -- except literallyHan Jisung is a blind teenager who’s fed up with his overprotective brothers and the bullies at school. Looking to assert his independence, he decides to study abroad to the dismay of his best friend, Chan. Their familiar and safe routine is upset when a brown-haired cutie, Minho, joins their class, new feelings blossom in him that would probably make him reconsider his plans.Based on the Brazilian film Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho "Today I Want to Go Back Alone"Note: DiscontinuedLost interest on the story and was really dissatisfied with the writing





	1. The way we started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has a beginning, the summer has ended and so Jisung's everyday life.

" _It is only with the heart that one can see rightly. What is essential is invisible to the eye."_ —Antoine St. Exupery, **The Little Prince.**

—————————————————————————————————————————

  
_"What's your level of laziness right now?"_

  
_"Six, What about you?”_

  
_"About eight and a half”_

  
Jisung laid on his stomach, the pool's floor pressing against his skin as he ran his fingers back and forth across the water. It's their last day of summer, he hummed lightly at the sound of water splashing flowed past his ears. Such a peaceful evening, the mere thought of all of this coming to an end tomorrow definitely wasn’t his cup of tea.

  
The peace only lasted a few more minutes before his curly-haired companion’s groan cut through the air _"C'mon Jisungie! We always do the same thing all summer, staying in my house pool and do nothing all day isn’t precisely how I want my last day of vacations to be.”_ Jisung scoffed refusing to move a muscle, _“Well I do like not doing anything Chris.”_  
_“Why are you like this?”_ Bang Chan has been Jisung's friend ever since the two of them could function properly, never to be separated, but moments like this were the ones that make Chan really start to question himself if it’s worth it. Jisung shrugged, flicking the water with his fingers _“What exactly did you expect our summer to be like?”_ he mumbled and waited for a response _“I don’t know. Excitement, partying, drama,”_ Chan went on _“Romance.”_

  
_“Oh please you’re never going to get any romance ”_ the younger boy said while laughing, _“You are the one that’s says that all the boys and girls of our class are just plain stupid, at this point no prince or princess it’s gonna come and sweep you off your feet.”_ It fell silent for a moment before Chan sighed in defeat _“It doesn’t have to be the perfect human being. ”_

  
_“It’s too late for that anyways, just a couple of hours more and we’ll be back in hell”_ Jisung pushed himself up and placed his feet under the water, kicking through it. The color of the sky completely different from when he came earlier in the afternoon, _“And you? Don’t you care?”_ Chan asked. _“About what?”_ _“Are you going to spend the rest of your life without kissing anyone?”_ the older remarks playfully, _“Bang Chan!”_ Jisung shouted, kicking the cold water towards his friend.

  
_“Hey! I’m saying the truth, sleeping and listening to music all day its not going to get you a date”_ Chan laughs while getting his feet in the water as well, _“By this point you should kiss anyone, just to get it out of the way.”_ _“Well if I should just kiss anyone, then why not kiss you.”_ Jisung pouted and crossed his arms _“Because I have standards Sungie”_ Chan winked making Jisung mad and starting an epic water battle that didn’t end till late evening.

The lights of the neighborhood make for a peaceful walk back to Jisung’s house, they talk and talk about the most trivial things but for them it’s always interesting _“The keys Jisung”_ the boy searches through his pockets till he felts the little metal object and hands it to Chan. His friend proceeds to unlock the door and puts the keys back in Jisung’s pocket, _“Have a great night bud” “You too Chan.”_ After saying their goodbyes, Jisung struggles to find the door knob, feeling the wood in his hands he opens the door, ready to just go to his room and sleep while he still can.

 

 

 

 

_Click,_

  
_Click,_

  
_Click,_

  
Jisung’s fingertips ran across the buttons, the small bumps running through as an image in his head. Finding the right letter, he pressed down, causing yet another loud noise to echo through the room. The classroom was silent and all that could be heard was the ticking of Jisung’s brailler. Two boys from the back of the room can’t help but groan. _"C'mon Mr. Park!_ ” the black-haired one shouted _"You can’t expect us to concentrate with all this noise.”_

  
_"Shouldn’t he be put into some special room?”_ a red-haired boy cooed as the class echoed with murmurs of agreement. _"Now, now, kids.”_ The teacher silenced everyone, _"Jisung is just like everybody else.”_ One of the boys laugh sarcastically _"Of course he is!”_ he spoke _"But we don’t need a help from basically everyone to do anything.”_  
_“That’s enough; say anything else and I’ll send you to the principal’s office Hyunjin.”_ Mr. Park shouted, slamming his hand against his desk. Jisung sighed as the name came through his mind. Ever since Jisung started coming to this high school Hwan Hyunjin has made it his job to make Jisung’s day a pain in the ass, him and his friend Seungmin, always mocking him for his disability, Hyunjin being the main source of his headaches and Seungmin just helping him in the process. “Aw, that’s a little too much, isn’t it, Mr. Park?” Hyunjin complained as he huffed and the sound of his chair squeaking reached Jisung’s ears. The door of the classroom opens and closes with a big slam announcing him that it was going to be a  really long day.

  
The first days of school weren’t all that great either. He’d wake up every morning at the same time, takes the same route to school with Chan by his side, get taunted by the same people throughout the day, take the same route all the way back to his house with his best friend, greet his brothers, do the homework, sleep and repeat the cycle. It’s not like he could complain anyway, could always be worse.

  
He spends the next hour of class daydreaming, letting his eyes drift shut, minutes later, an elbow bumps his ribcage and he jolts back to alertness, turning his attention to the teacher at the front of the room, confused about what could be happening. In a moment, though, he sees that the door has opened, and with that a very agitated boy enters the room. _“Is this Mr. Park class?”_ he asked with a soft voice, Jisung straighten his posture a bit, turning his direction towards the voice so he wouldn’t look weird to the newcomer, although the giant machine in his table isn’t exactly helping. _“Yes it is, what’s your name?”_ Mr. Park questioned the voice _“Lee Minho.”_ The male announced his voice sounding more tranquil than before, _“Oh yeah, here you are on the list, go take a sit.”_ The room goes silent again only footsteps to be heard till he hears the boy closer to him “Is that sit available?” He points to the place behind Jisung’s chair, there’s little laughs across the room _“Good look with that new kid”_ One of the students say and Jisung hears how Chan silence them, a chair squeaking behind him, and books falling on the table.

  
The class continues now with the teacher about to give them the first project of the week “Alright class, if you have been paying attention to what have I been saying.” What Jisung did not do, _“This project will be based around Greek gods and goddesses. You will be paired with another student but it can only be boys and boy, and girls and girls, boys get the goddesses and girls the gods.“_ Chan is asked by one of his friends before he could ask Jisung, Jisung reassured him that it’s ok and that he needs to be with other people apart from him sometimes, Chan smiles still a little worried.

  
Suddenly he felt a tap in the back of his shoulder; he jumps a little in surprise. _“Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you”_ he leaned back a bit _“It’s okay um, what do you need?”_ Jisungs says a little of nervousness in his voice _“Well, as you know I’m kind of new here so I don’t have friends yet._ ” The boy explains cheerful _“So would you like to partner with me?”_ not knowing what to say Jisung simply nods.

  
_“Nice! What’s your name by the way?”_ Minho asks _“I’m Han Jisung, nice to meet you._ ” He hears a slight shuffling near him before he assumes that the new kid must’ve had his hand out for a handshake. _“If you were holding out your hand, I can’t precisely see what’s going on you know?”_ he says amused, the other boy soon see what he meant and laughs, a really pretty laugh in Jisung’s opinion _“Sorry didn’t noticed, it’s okay though, let’s do our best! “_ That it’s probably the first time he has ever heard anyone react to him like that, this makes Jisung relax considerably. Minho grabs his hand for the handshake and Jisung couldn’t have been more screwed, they talk for the rest of the class.

And for the first time in a while, he feels normal.


	2. The way I know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other, Jisung mades a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Here’s the next part for now, haven’t had this much free time in a while :)

The next day Jisung was more than excited to head back into that classroom, which is as good as it was concerning. He didn’t know why, but he’d had Minho in his mind the entire past night. The boy just seemed different, and it was a good kind of different. Minho had talked to Jisung first, that was already unusual, but when he didn’t make any kind of comments on Jisungs’s disability that really did it for him.

He shouldn’t get used to it so quickly though, he had to control himself. When this kind of opportunity came around he’d always get too attached to the person at an uncomfortably fast pace, and the person would freak out or plain ignore him later. It wasn’t Jisungs’s fault, he just craved the attention so many others seemed to have and didn’t show to him enough.

He was friends with Chan sure and any chance he got to hang out with his friend is always a good time, they complemented each other and he wouldn’t change that for nothing, it’s just that nobody ever wanted to talk to Jisung, and he wasn’t such a social butterfly himself, so if someone talked to him first, he’d go out of his way to get to know them.

And besides Jisung really liked Minho, he didn’t seem to be the kind of person who only talked to him out of pity, he seems nice, a little sarcastic at times but his melodious voice and even a more pretty laugh really made him a person worth talking to, the boy could have easily partnered up with any other guy in the class, but instead he chose the weird blind kid. And, that’s what got Jisungs’s attention. For the whole night, Jisung thought over their conversation, hoping they could get to talk more often due the partner’s project. He was over thinking the situation more than he should’ve been, but he couldn’t help it. He really wanted to be friends with Minho.

 

That time of day came around and Jisung quickly guided himself to the classroom, rushing into all the other students in the hallways, if he had waited for Chan in his house as always it could’ve been more easy , but it was too late for that anyways. He sat in his usual seat, tapping his foot impatiently. He heard someone enter the room and straightened his posture. _“Thanks for waiting Mate”_ he heard the voice announce before slouching back down into his seat, _“Sorry”_ Jisung muttered as he listened to Chan shuffle around, _“Just wanted to get to class a little early.“_ The other students began to file into the room and once again he propped himself up. He waited for the sound of movement to come from behind him, but there was nothing.

 

Mr. Park eventually began to talk and Jisung slumped his shoulders in disappointment.

 

The teacher began to call out names of students, every student calling out to announce their presence. But, once gotten to Minho there was silence. _“Lee Minho”_ Mr. Park called out, There was silence again and Jisung sighed quietly, knowing what’s gonna come next. _“Alright Jisung, it seems that you’ll be doing some of the work on your own if you need any help you can always-“_

 _“I’m here!”_ someone suddenly barged through the door and Jisung smiled slightly, knowing exactly who that voice is. _”Sorry I’m late, I got held up at the office.”_ He waits for a few seconds before hearing the agitated voice sit behind him and feeling a tap on his shoulder.

 _“Hello again! You didn’t think I’d leave you alone to finish this project on your own, did you?”_ Jisung could only shook his head with a shy smile too flustered to respond, as Mr. Park continued _“Alright, so now to assigning your topics”_ he started saying the different gods and goddesses everyone would research for their project, the two of them waited him in anticipation. _“Han Jisung and Lee Minho, you’ll be doing Aphrodite, the goddess of love.”_ Jisung groaned at the irony. _“Perfect opportunity for you to get to know your new boyfriend! “_ he heard Hyunjin annoying voice in the back say, he slid down into his seat before hearing Minho whisper _“Ignore him, he’s just mad because he can’t have you for himself.”_ That immediately brought up Jisungs’s spirit and he nodded his head, a small grin back on his lips.

The class ended and Jisung frowned as he heard everyone around him gathering their papers. Chan said goodbye to his partner a really nice boy named Lee Felix, one of Chan’s closest friends as the both of them came from Australia, haven’t really had the opportunity to talk to him properly himself though, _“Sucks not being able to work with you Sungie”_ Chan mumbled, _“I got stolen before I could even ask you.”_ Jisung nodded his head as he moved his foot around to find his bag. _”It’s ok Channie you deserve to be with your other friends too”_ he felt as another person put a hand behind his shoulders trying to get the youngers attention _“Oh! This is Minho by the way, I don’t think you had properly introduce yourselves”_ Jisung said happily and listened as the two of them had their exchange of greetings and small talk, it made him happy to think that they could all be friends. The bell soon rang and everybody filed out the room, leaving only the three of them _“Um Jisungie”_ the eldest  spoke quietly, _“I actually have a doctors appointment to go to so, are you okay going on your own?”_

 _“Yeah, no problem”_ Jisung nodded before he felt Chan wrapping his arms around him and hearing him rush out the room. _“How far do you live from here? “_ Minho suddenly spoke up, making Dan jump a little. _”Only about five minutes away not too far”_ Jisung stirred in his seat.

 _“I live around here too, so I can take you home. If you want, that is”_ Minho asked nervously not wanting to impose, Jisung smiled before nodding and getting up, his bag slung over his shoulder. _“Yeah that’ll be great”_ And, just as he finish speaking, he felt as the other boy cold hand grasp his and lace it through his arm sending shivers down his spine. _“Ready?_ ” Minho  asked before Jisung grinned and nodded, Minho practically pulling him out of the room.

 

 

 

The colors of the sky now in shades of orange, the way back to jisung’s house  was the most fun the boy has had in a while, Minho never letting go of his hand, talking about themselves , the project and whatever came to mind. He really felt at ease with Minho like he had known him fror a long time and he hope from the bottom of his heart it was the same for him.

As they reached the entrance of the house, Jisung started searching for his keys on his pockets, having trouble finding them ,technical difficulties’ in his opinion but he didn’t want to look troubled in front of his new friend _“need any help?”_ he reach trough the pockets of Jisung carefully and with the keys now in his hand he unlocked the door. _“I could have done that you didn’t need to do anything”_ Jisung pouted and Minho giggled and put his hand in the others head messing with his hair _“Sure you could Jisungie”_ they stay silent for a moment , and then they start laughing it leaves jisung a really nice feeling in his chest.

 _“Jisung it’s that you?”_ a voice from inside the house can be heard “ _Yeah Binnie I’m back”_ he heard steps coming through the door his brother opening it and greeting his little brother with a crushing hug  seeing the other boy he asks _“hey there! What’s your name? Never seen you around here before “ “I’m Lee Minho , nice too met you! I’m pretty new around here but Jisung here is really cool and let me walk with him home”_ he says cheerfully _“Uh well that’s something I don’t hear every day”_ Changbin  jokes _“Hey! no, stop”_ Minho laughs at Jisung reaction

 _“I’ll get going Jisung , see you tomorrow?”_ Jisung nods and says his goodbyes, entering the house, he smiles a really big smile _“Something good happened?”_   a male voice come from the kitchen, he lives with his two big brothers Changbin and Woojin, growing up together being a real challenge because of their different personalities somehow still manage to take care of each other _“yeah you could say so Woojinie”_ Jisung goes to his room ,the smile never disappearing from his face.

 

 

And, just like that, Minho started walking home with Jisung and Chan every day. He had actually gotten quite close with Chan. Though, not as close like with Jisung. It was like the three of them formed their own trio. And, when they were together, they were unstoppable.

Minho was surprised as to how well he got on with the younger. He didn’t really have much to relate to him about since they actually had really different personalities, Jisung being more of an introvert, but they did have a similar taste in music.

Their similarity in interests didn’t really concern him that much anyway, because the two of them found so much other things to talk about. They talked about their dreams, their beliefs, their families, they got real personal, real fast. And, it didn’t bother him one bit. The two of them felt safe with each other and that was all that mattered.

 


	3. The way I feel around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jisung get closer, go to the movies and all that cutesy stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, hello didn’t see you there-
> 
> Here’s a new chapter, probably a little longer than the past ones.
> 
> hope y’all like it!

Minho and Jisung had been hanging a lot lately, the class project giving a great excuse for their meetings, not that the two of them minded, sitting at a table at some cheap cafe, an iced tea in each of their hands. Autumn was really taking its time to come around that year; people were still wearing shorts outdoors giving the feeling of a really long summer. Jisung had never been to this place before, though Minho seemed pretty familiar with it “I go here quite a lot actually” he chatted on, occasionally sipping from his tea, _“it’s just small and familiar, I’m guessing I’m the only one keeping this place running due to my frequent visits, but I guess I just like the feeling it gives off. It’s like visiting your favorite relative and them making you a pile of cookies”_

Jisung smiled to himself as Minho went on about the little coffee place, listening to how he described every little detail of the place. It almost allowed him to almost visualize how the place actually looked like, though it was a very vague image _”Oh I’m sorry”_ Minho sighed, _“I’m probably boring you with all this -“_

 _“Not at all!”_ Jisung waved dismissively, _“I think it’s cute how you feel so passionate about this place.”_ He immediately realized the words that flew out of his mouth and his cheeks flushed with red. He honestly didn’t mean to call him cute; it just sort of slipped out. He didn’t really want to make the other boy uncomfortable or something, the two of them only knew each other for about two weeks. _“That’s n-not what I meant I, um, shit”_ Jisung stuttered, tightening his hands around his cup.

The little giggle that came from Minho’s mouth just made him even more flustered _“Don’t worry I get it, don’t freak out.”_ Jisung sighed with relief and slumped his shoulders, relaxing a bit. _“Ok now that that’s settled, what is your favorite place to hang out Jisung?”_ Minho subconsciously leaned closer in, _“What place makes you feel the way this place makes me feel?”_ Jisung thought for minute before shrugging. He didn’t really have a favorite place, he never went anywhere that frequently to have one. There was that pool at Chan’s house where they hung out at for almost all of the summer, but he wouldn’t necessarily call it his favorite place in the world.

 _“What do you mean you don’t know?”_ Minho gasped dramatically at his lack of response _“I don’t really go anywhere. Just school and then home, that’s it really.”_ It was silent for a bit and Jisung almost believed that Minho might had left. _“ You still there?”_ He tensed up a bit, thinking about if Minho would really just leave him there alone.

 _“Have you ever seen how Chan looks like?”_ Minho suddenly asked, making Jisung jump slightly. _“Jesus Minho! Don’t do that”_ Jisung groaned, _“And, no I was born blind so I’ve never really seen anything actually.”_ Minho thought for a minute, taking a sip from his tea. “You know what?” He got up from his chair, throwing his cup into the trash can nearby, _“We’re going to the movies.”_

 _“B-but, I’m blind, I thought we already established that Minho”_ Jisung countered jokingly but Minho only shook his head, grabbing Jisung by the arm and pulling him up. " _We’re going and I’m going to describe every little thing that happens, you’ll love it just you wait”_ Minho stated, not sounding like he was up for negotiation. Jisung didn’t even have the chance to throw out his cup before an excited Lee Minho began dragging him towards the nearest movie theater he could find.

Minho jumped as the image of some bloody, ripped up girl flashed across the screen. The screeching emitting loudly from the speakers around the two of them almost made Jisung fall out of his seat. _“That torn up girl escaped from the closet somehow, don’t really know how-“_ Minho whispered, his eyes staying on the screen.

The two decided to go to whatever movie was playing at the time, which was unfortunately some sort of low-budget horror film. But, to Minho’s surprise, it was actually better than he thought. There was an actual plot, but it also included tons of screamers to keep it interesting. The loud sounds coming from the speakers was also a plus, therefore Minho wouldn’t be the only one of the two to regret his life decisions.

 _“How the hell did she escape?”_ Jisung sounded rather panicked after the last screech. _“I didn’t direct the movie Jisung”_ Minho sighed sarcastically only to be shocked with another screamer, _“God dammit, these things are really getting to me.”_ Jisung only nodded in agreement as he was yet again paralyzed by the loud bang that flowed from the speakers.

 _“How long is this movie?”_ Jisung whispered, _“I don’t think I have much time left before I literally have a panic attack.”_ Minho laughed, a bit too loud, getting shushed by the person behind him. _“Only about ten minu-Oh my God!”_ he got interrupted as the girl shredded face zoomed into the camera. The noise soon hit Jisung’s ears, causing him to jump as well. His arm flew up to grab the armrest, only to be placed on top of someone else’s hand that had already gotten to it before his did. _“Oh shit, I’m sorry”_ Jisung mumbled, pulling his hand away just as his fingers grazed the top of Minho’s knuckles. _“It’s alright”_ he muttered, pulling his hand from the armrest as well, the feeling of Jisung’s cold fingers lightly lingering on his skin.

Jisung stayed quiet, not bothering to ask what was going on in the film as the tenseness built between him and Minho. It wasn’t that big of a deal, Jisung thought to himself. He just accidentally placed his hand over Minho’s for only a second, it didn’t matter, totally okay, just a normal thing to happen. He needed to relax. After all, it was only Minho, and he knew that Minho didn’t care.

As soon as the movie ended and Minho and Jisung were the first out of the little theater. They headed down the streets, Minho guiding him around every corner. They stayed silent as they both walked, only the sound of Jisung’s white cane tapping against the ground could be heard.

The tension between had gone away, but Jisung didn’t really feel like talking. All though the tension had gone, he was still hung up on it. He was practically beating himself for it. If he wasn’t blind, he could had seen that Minho’s hand was on the armrest. If he wasn’t blind, he would have known he shouldn’t have placed his hand there. If he wasn’t blind, he’d be able to see Minho’s reaction to their hands touching.

The two soon arrived outside Jisung’s house. _“Thanks”_ Jisung grinned as he dug around in his pocket for his keys, _“It was surprisingly fun.”_ Minho watched as Jisung took the keys out of his pocket. _“Let me”_ he interrupted him, placing his hand over Jisung’s.

Jisung froze still as their hands made contact once again. It was tacky really, the way he was making such a big deal of their hands just touching, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know why, but he felt something when it happened, both times, something he didn’t really know how to name yet.

Minho slowly took the keys from Jisung’s hand, holding his hand still for a few seconds before slowly pulling his hand away and unlocking the door. He placed the keys back in Jisung’s hand before placing his hand back at his side.

 _“See you tomorrow, I guess”_ Minho rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Jisung pushed the door open. _“Yeah, thanks again for today”_ he smiled, _“But, we really need to get a started on that project.”_ Minho let out a slight laugh, nodding his head, before remembering Jisung couldn’t see him.

 _“We really do”_ he sighed, _“Maybe it would’ve been better if we didn’t go to the movies and actually started working.”_ Jisung smirked and shook his head. _“No, it was good that we went to the movies”_ he said, _“Wouldn’t have found my favorite place if we didn’t”_ Minho’s eyes widened for a minute before he smiled and looked down at his feet.

 _“Well, I’m glad we’ve found your favorite place”_ he grinned fondly and Jisung nodded. _“Well, bye”_ Jisung sulked, sounding more upset than he’d expected. And, without a second thought, Minho quickly moved up to Jisung and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a hug. Jisung stood still for a second, feeling shocked at the sudden warmth of Minho’s body, before he slowly wrapped his arms around him.

And, just like that, after the two of them let go, Jisung turned and guided himself into the house, closing the door behind him, leaving Minho standing alone, a happy look on his face.

 

 

 

It had been almost a week since the movies and they still hadn’t gotten started on their project. Neither of them were really motivated to do any of the work and they did have quite a few months left before the project was due, so why not procrastinate? Seemed like a great idea.

The dismissal bell had rung and Jisung sat outside the school on some benches, cross legged with Chan reflecting his position in front of him. _“So, how’s Minho doing?”_ Chan asked and Jisung shrugged. _“He’s good, I guess”_ he said, making the statement sound more like a question, _“Why are you asking like you haven’t seen him like minutes ago.”_

 _“I mean, we haven’t really been spending time together, Jisungie”_ the older sighed, _“Ever since he came around and the two of you partnered up, you’ve been spending all your time with him.”_ A smirk came to Jisung’s face _“Is somebody jealous?”_

 _“Oh I’m not jealous you little-“_ Jisung felt a punch come from Chan and let out a slight giggle. _“Oh, come on Chris”_ he smiled, _“You know I love you”_ Chan turned on his and placed his head on Jisung’s legs as Jisung ran his fingers through his curly hair. _“Though, Minho is pretty cute, isn’t he?”_ Chan suggested and Jisung shrugged, thinking for a second.

 _“Don’t really know, Is he?”_ he muttered. He had no idea how Minho looked like, obviously. Though, from what he can tell by his personality, he was probably extremely attractive. He could even slightly picture him in his head, the way he held himself together, confident and all. There was no doubt that he’d have some girl swooning over him in the next month.

 _“He’s probably going to have some girl at his side in no time”_ Jisung muttered, feeling a slight sting in his chest but not putting any thought into it. _“What makes you say he’s into girls in the first place?”_ Chan asked, _“He may be after you for all we know.”_

Jisung snorted at the thought. Why would someone like Minho ever go for someone like him? I mean he was a guy and Minho might not even been into that in the first place. And, adding the fact that he was blind only made him even more of a minority to Minho’s love life. He shouldn’t have even been thinking so far into it, there was nothing to think about.

 _“We went to the movies the other day and I accidentally touched his hand”_ he admitted, _“he didn’t seem too fazed by it.”_ Chan remained silent in thought _“And, when he dropped me off at my place, he went to unlock the door for me and he kept his hand on mine a bit longer than what I’d consider normal”_ he shrugged, _“And, then he gave me an unexpected hug, but I don’t think any of that means anything”_ totally platonic stuff. It stayed silent after he finished talking and it was pretty clear that Chan didn’t really want to talk either way mumbling something in his lap.

 _“Hey guys”_ a familiar, kind voice came radiating from behind the two of them. “Hey Minho!” a sudden grin spread across Jisung’s face, immediately fading as he felt Chan move away from his touch. _“I’ll go catch up with Felix”_ he said rapidly, _”uh, see you guys later.”_

Jisung shrugged, feeling Minho’s questioning eyes on him. _“I don’t know what’s gotten into him”_ he sighed, shaking his head. Minho stepped in front of him, not sure whether he should place his hand on his shoulder for comfort or something. “I’m sure he’s okay” Minho says awkwardly, _“I think he’s just not used to the feeling of not hanging out with you.”_ Jisung nodded before getting up, causing Minho to quickly jump back so their bodies wouldn’t be literally two inches apart.

 _“Oh by the way”_ Jisung said animatedly _“maybe we should head over to my place and work on our project”_ he suggested and Minho nodded. _“Yeah sounds great”_ he smiled _”ready to go then?”_ Jisung unlatched his came and placed his hand on Minho’s shoulder.

 

 

 

Jisung is extremely thankful when he and Minho entered his house and his brothers weren’t home. He wasn’t up to having them interrogate Minho about his life and his intentions with him, he was pretty sure that’d scare Minho right off to never wanting to come over again and that definitely wasn’t the plan.

 _“So, this is my room”_ Jisung opened the door letting Minho in _“Pretty lame, huh?”_ Minho scoffed _“I like it, it suits you”_ Minho says without any sarcasm in his voice causing Jisung to slightly blush and duck his head down. Minho walked around the room, looking at all the things that Jisung had scattered around.

The walls painted in a dark blue-ish color, covered with various different posters of random artist and a cool looking lava lamp on the opposite side of the nightstand, a white desk stood on the opposite side of the room in front of Jisung’s bed, holding a ton of different CDS and pictures of him and Chan, a microphone stood in front of the window and Minho gasped.

 _“You know how to sing?”_ he asked and Jisung nodded slightly, still standing where he was before _“how did you learn?”_ Jisung smirked walking across the room, careful not to bump into Minho. He placed himself next to the microphone and placed his fingers on the base. _“I love hearing people sing so I just learned different tunes and practice every time I can, basically that’s it, not that good at it anyway, I like to rap.”_ He starts to mumble a random song and then start rapping some parts of it really clear and kind of fast. _“You are actually really good, oh my god”_ Minho grinned _“all I know are some songs that come on the radio from time to time”_ Minho s started singing song really catchy song, giving Jisung another thing to like about Minho’s voice _“That’s quite good if I have to be honest, thought you’ll never beat me”_ Minho nudged his shoulder against Jisung’s side _“Oh shut up.”_

 

 

The next two hours had passed and like expected, the two didn’t even lay hands on their notes. _“Guess our plan to work on the project isn’t exactly working out”_ Jisung shook his head and Minho giggled _“guess not”_ he sighed, looking up at the ceiling. They spent their entire time doing nothing but talking and singing from time to time. Jisung even attempted to teach Minho how to read braille, but it didn’t really get that far. And now here they were, laying on Jisung’s bed, looking at the ceiling and talking nonsense.

 _“So, do you like anyone at the school so far?”_ Jisung suddenly asked , not knowing where the question really came from _“I mean you don’t have to tell me or anything-“_ he muttered causing Minho to laugh a little. _“Not really,”_ no emotion in his voice _“though I think this girl named Jimin has a thing for me”_ Jisung stayed silent as he felt a familiar sting run through him. _“She’s not really my type though”_ Minho added _“I prefer brunettes.”_ Jisung couldn’t help nut let out a little smile, but quickly wiped it away, knowing Minho might notice.

 _“How about you?”_ Minho asked and Jisung’s stomach hitched. _“I-uh, I don’t really like anyone I guess,”_ smooth. _“How come you and Chan aren’t a thing?”_ Minho asked changing the topic slightly. _“I mean I love Chan, I really do, but at this point he’s like a brother to me”_ Jisung explained, “ _it’d be awkward if I suddenly developed feelings for him.” “Doesn’t really seem like he thinks the same way about you by the way he looks at you”_ Minho muttered, looking away from Jisung.

 _”What? Channie? no way, he’d never like me that way,”_ Jisung shook his head, _“Beside, I wasn’t the one he called cute earlier”_ Minho let out a gasp before punching Jisung’s arm making him giggle slightly. _“So, you two haven’t even tried experimenting with each other?”_ Minho continued and Jisung groaned. _“What makes you think I’m even into guys,”_ he crossed his arms _“Are you?”_ Minho asked and Jisung felt silent.

 

He never really considered himself a certain sexuality. He didn’t know how either gender looked like. Obviously, he had the basic idea of body parts and hair and all the like, but he had never saw how somebody looked. To Jisung everybody was pretty much the same, their personalities was what told them apart. _“I mean I don’t really care if the person is a guy since I don’t really see them”_ Jisung shrugged, _“I guess it’s all in the way they treat me.”_

 _“What about when it comes to sex?”_ Minho mentioned, _“I mean, you might not see it but you’ll for sure feel it”_ Jisung gasped at Minho’s words, He didn’t expect him of all the people to be asking this kind of question." _I guess I don’t really know then”_ Jisung muttered _“Don’t really know how either feels like”_

 _“You’re a virgin?”_ Minho asked sounding rather surprised. “Well yeah,” Jisung blushed _“You’re not?”_ Minho stayed silent for a minute before shaking his head _“No, I lost it last year”_ he shut his eyes _”and I wish I could take it back, but I guess that’s impossible”_

 _“Oh”_ was all Jisung had managed to say before he felt silent once again. _“But, how are you a virgin?”_ Minho asked in disbelief. _” I mean not many people are searching to fuck a bind kid”_ Jisung scoffed and Minho shook his head. _“Come on Ji”_ he groaned, _“You can’t thin that nobody likes you just because you’re blind. I mean you’re attractive and have a great personality, there’s really nothing to hate.”_

 _“Doesn’t seems like anybody thinks that”_ Jisung mumbled, _“I haven’t even had my first kiss yet.”_ Minho widened his eyes and looked over at Jisung _“Shut up”_ he gasped, _“You’re lying.”_ Jisung only sulked, keeping his head faced towards the ceiling. _“That’s it, were going to found you someone,”_ Minho said, sounding determined _“And they are going to be the best person you’ll ever met”_

 _“Thanks I guess?”_ Jisung smiled before Minho got up the bed. _“it’s getting late, I should head home”_ he said sounding slightly tired, _“Oh yeah”_ Jisung got up as well, _“I’ve still got other school work to do”_ Minho nodded before walking to Jisung and give him yet another hug. This time Jisung being prepared and wrapping his arms around Minho as well. _”Night,”_ Minho mumbled before heading out Jisung’s room. Jisung stood for a minute before hearing the door downstairs shut.

 

 

That night Jisung found Minho’s sweater lying on his chair. He must’ve had forgotten it when we went home. He thought for a minute before picking up the sweater and throwing it over his head. He laid down in his bed. Pulling his sleeves over his hands. Turning over onto his side, he felt his eyes slowly beginning to close ,hugging the sweater with his hands, soon he felt asleep, the smell of Minho staying with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many errors in this one god-
> 
> anyway this just to be a phanfic draft so if the names are spotted you may have uncovered some of my phan past lol
> 
> next chapter would probably have litttle Jeongin in it boi oh boi
> 
> see you later then sorry for incoviniences


	4. The way we struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! Before I start with this chapter I wanted to apologize for the really late/inconsistent updates, my initial plan was to update every two or three days, but because of personal issues and different appointments I could not find the time to do proper writing, not even any other of my other hobbies like drawing and stuff, also I didn't really wanted to write if I was not inspired either, I believe that if you force yourself to do something it won't end up like you want it to be. 
> 
> Without further explanation, here's chapter 4 (also sorry for the bad grammar/english in general as always, I'm practicing ;;)

Today is a shitty day to be Han Jisung.

 

First of all and most importantly he was late for school, like all the typical high school cliches, he knew it was his fault for the most part with the source of the problem being in his bed right now, he removes the sweater from his hands not wanting to think about it more than necessary.

None of his brothers had bothered to wake him up either, seems like he really is all alone, he is rather surprised to be honest, he could have expected it from Changbin mostly because he was the one that teased him the most, he says is the way he express his brotherly love but Jisung honestly just thinks he loves to tease in general. Now if we are talking about Woojin that it's the one that surprises him the most, he is the most caring around all the three brothers, responsable and the one who will baby him the most, this is almost too weird to be true he must've been either really busy or there was Jeongin, maybe he had went to visit him.

Jeongin is Jisung's little brother, to be honest they don't really talk a lot to one another, the little boy lives with their grandmother so they just see each other when there's the possibility of coming to visit, it's not really that far away from their house but as we have established before, it's really rare for Jisung to be able to be out alone so if they visit it has to be all of them together.

Now that he thinks about it, Chan would have been waiting for him outside his house, also the australian hadn't really been hanging out with him lately either, it's he ignoring him? everything just seems off today and he doesn't like it.

 

 

 

Setting all this thoughts aside, he somehow managed to get ready for the day and make it in time to the second hour, struggling to get around not because he's not able to do it alone but he was feeling really nervous. He never comes late to school and he didn't really wanted to grab unnecessary attention.

He gently knocks the door to his classroom, waiting for the teacher to notice, he hears the door opening _"Why so late Han? So unusual of you."_ Mr. Park says with a combination of concern and seriousness, he shrugges uncomfortably in response _"I felt asleep and didn't hear my alarm go off, I'm really sorry Mr. Park."_ He can almost feel the teacher face making a frown, _"Fine, just don't let this happen again."_ Jisung walks to this usual spot not even bothered by all the gossiping noises his classmates where making.

 _"Hey, you okay?"_ he hears from behind a hand on his shoulder, Minho looked at him concerned. _"Yeah, totally fine."_ he whispers vaguely not really in the mood for talking, he still had something that it's bothering him, Chan hasn't talked to him yet and he doesn't know why.

Class goes fast, it's time for recess , Jisung doesn't really feels like eating though, to consumed by his thoughts, Minho had invited him to go eat lunch together as usual ever since they started hanging out because of the "project", Jisung could just smile weakly declining the offer as kindly as he could _"Are you sure you are okay Jisung? It doesn't seems like it."_ the seriousness of Minho's voice was making Jisung feel worse for making his emotions getting in the way of being his normal happy-self _"Really, you don't to worry that much Minho, maybe you coukd go ask the girl you were talking about yesterday to accompany you and stuff, I'm not that hungry."_ he feels a hand going through his hair, _"Fine I get it, if you need anything just call for me okay?"_ Jisung nods while he hears the other boy's steps slowly disappearing from the room.

He puts his head in his table and closes his eyes noozing off a little.

 

 

Interrupting his little nap, Jisung starts feeling uncomfortable taps on his shoulders, those taps soon began to feel like an arm shaking his shoulder with little noises feeling distant. _"Are you deaf now? Hey wake up"_ He opens his eyes to see a the familiar face of one of his classmates, more specifically hwang Hyunjin with Kim Seungmin at his side.

 _"What do you want?"_ Jisung asked coldly not wanting to deal with this pair right now, _"Well you see princess you are the only one left in the classroom and we are on cleaning duty"_ Hyunjin said mockingly _"So if you could leave that would make things easier you see?"_ Seungmin voice sounded more irritated than usual, Jisung didn't hesitate he didn't want to be a bother to others, even if this others weren't exactly nice with him, he stands up from his chair and goes to the door.

 _"None of your boy toys are with you today?"_ welp, it seems he couldn't even go away quietly _"Just let him go Hyunjin, we need to get started like right now."_ surprised at Seungmin's attitude Hyunjin makes a dissatisfied sound and starts cleaning without another word, it's seems like he gets really obedient when it comes to Seungmin, interesting.

As soon as Jisung left the room and started walking towards the entrance he could hear a faint voice coming from behind his back, _"Jisung! Han Jisung!"_

The voice was panting probably because the person was sprinting towards him, when it was close enough he finally could distinguish the person who was shouting for him _"Channie?"_ Jisung smiled relieved because maybe the whole ignoring thing was probably in his mind and Chan was most likely busy today.

 _"Hey! you alone today?"_ the older's voice seemed cautious with the words he was saying, _"oh yeah, didn't feel like talking today, but what about you? Haven't heard of you in the whole day"_ Jisung responds still relieved _"Sorry Sungie, I was busy with the class project you know there are not much days left to present it, how is your going? It's Minho helping you?"_ he asks preoccupied _"well, you could say we both have done the same amount of work, yeah"_ Jisung laughs nervously, they really should start the project soon, at least he should start doing something then give Minho what he has to do later.

 _"Oh, in that case if you are not busy maybe we could hang out at my house to catch up a little, I've missed you, please?"_ Chan sulks throwing himself in Jisung's back _"Sure we can! Geez Chris you were never this clingy"_ Jisung smiles secretly enjoying the attention of his old friend.

 

 

Chan's house is not that far away from Jisung's, just a few blocks away actually that's why they usually spended the day together most of the time when they were little, that and because the place was so close that his brothers never really minded Jisung spending so much time in there, cataloging it as a safe place to be. Chan comes from a mildly wealthy family, so their house is quite big and comfy, I mean when little Jisung found out about the pool he knew he wanted to stay here for as long as he could and well Chan never seemed to mind, always willing to spend time with Jisung even now.

Chan's room is specially spacious but kind of plain when it comes to the content, just having the necessary to make it a comfortable room, Jisung let's himself fall in the bed, placing himself comfortably in the pillows, Chan follows and places himself at his side, they start to catch up with one another, talking about what they've been doing this weeks and with each other's project partners, their families, even when they run out of topics they just lay there in silence, comfortable silence.

 _"Hey Chris? If you could leave this place would you? You know like go to another city, where no one knows you."_ Chan looks at Jisung with a puzzled expression _"Why do you ask?"_ Jisung shrugs "I dunno, just curious" Chan thinks for a few moments _"Well maybe? I mean I don't know where would I go but it could be fun, what about you?"_

 _"Well, to be honest yeah I'll love to"_ Chan hums _"Why though?"_ Jisung curls a little into himself _"It would be nice, like I wouldn't have anybody I know with me so I'll be free to do whatever I want, no overprotective brothers, no everyday bullies, just me, I'll love that"_ Chan frowns _"You would leave little old me? what a great best friend I have"_ Jisung giggles hitting Chan softly " _You can join me if you want dude! don't be so dramatic"_ They talk about the plans they would make if they were to go away, Jisung looks happy a future like this wouldn't be bad at all, he tried to ignore the fact that deep inside he keeps thinking about how being with Minho somewhere else would be even nicer.

"You know? There's always exchange programs." Chan mentions "What do you mean?"

 _"We could try and apply for a scholar exchange program at another city, if the two of us go I don't think your brother would mind as much"_ Jisung looks at Chan concerned _"You think so? I really doubt it, maybe Changbin would let me but I think Woojin would have a heart attack if I'm not near his sight for less than a few hours"_ he sighs shifting around the bed trying to find a comfy position _"but we can always try you know? just say the word and we'll check later-"_ Jisung shush the other boy while snuggling in his chest _"yeah yeah we'll talk it out later, I want a nap"_ Chan groans as he moves uncomfortably complaining about the lack of space, Jisung ends up ignoring him, closing his eyes and letting his sleepiness take control.

 

 

 

 _"Oh god Sungie you gotta go like right now!" "Mm?"_ Jisung groans _"we felt asleep dummie, your brothers are gonna kill me it's pretty late for you to be outside--"_ Chan started rambling while shaking Jisung's shoulders, instantly waking him up _"wait, what?!"_ he jumps out of bed completely alerted _"we gotta run, I'm pretty sure they must be waiting for you at home already"_ Chan opens the rooms door, the boys run as fast as they can, the last time that Jisung was late at home because of Chan, he described the look of Woojin's eyes as the most terrifying thing he had seen in his life, all they could do is pray for Chan to escape alive this time again.

It's actually late at night and the more they come closer to Jisung's house the more Jisung's heart panics, if he could be in any other place right now he wouldn't hesitate at all, Chan grabs Jisung's keys from his pockets _"I'll open the door, the lights are not on so best case escenario they are already sleeping, enter the house as silently possible okay?" "o-okay I'll try"_ he gulps as he goes through the entrance of the house to the door, Chan whispers him good luck before leaving as fast as he can, what a chicken.

Jisung's steps are soft and cautious as he enters the house, the only thing to be heard is the click that the door makes as it closes, taking tiny steps he tries to go to his bedroom, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder _"where do you think you are going?"_ a serious voice coming from behind him definitely Woojin oh well, here we go _"To my room, I felt asleep at Chan's sorry for being so late"_ he hears the older boy as he walks through the room _"And don't you think he could have called to tell us where you were going to be? He has a phone"_ he sounds like a combination of irritated and worried, it's worse when he hears another voice coming at this direction, totally Changbin. "You little- shit, do you understand how worried I was?" he freezes as he feels Changbin's arms around him he moves away uncomfortably _"it's not like this hasn't happened before guys c'mon I'm not a child anymore"_ Woojin scoffs _"I couldn't care less you are still young to us, we are obviously going to worry if you didn't come back home in all day"_ Jisung starts to feel irritated as well "I'm pretty sure none of my classmates have to tell their parents where they are 24/7" Changbin sighs frustrated _"But you aren't like the other kids you know we can't treat you like all of them-" "But why can't I be?!"_ Jisung cries out, leaving the other two brothers silenced, he had had enough of this for today _"I'm going to my room that's all"_ they don't stop him.

Jisung close the door to his room, and throws himself into the bed defeated, he just couldn't understand, all he wants is a little independency but instead all he got is this constant suffocating feeling of never being in control of his decisions, he groans in his pillow giving it a weak punch, he closes his eyes not really feeling tired physically anymore since he have been sleeping a lot throughout the day but more of a mental type of tired, he sighs trying to clear all his thoughts and just fall asleep.

 

_Knock_

 

_Knock_

 

 _"hm?"_ he moves his head around trying to hear where that sound was coming from, didn't seem like it was from the door, something coming from the window, he gets out of the bed, going towards it. He jumps a little in surprise the sounds are actually rocks hitting his window, weirded out he opens it carefully _"Jisungie!"_ a very loud whisper comes from above _"Minho?"_ Jisung is starting to think that he may be dreaming, "could you come outside?" Minho pleaded trying to sound a little more discret to not wake up anybody. Jisung thinks it a little, worrying about if this would be okay after all the trouble that happened a little earlier with his family, _"please Jisungie is an important matter"_ welp if he was already in trouble, what else could go wrong.

He nods to the boy outside and starts making his way out, he was going to make his own decisions and right now he really wanted to go to Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, the teenage angst is strong in this one, kind of makes me cringe when I write this kind of chapters, but well there were some parts from the movie that I could not miss out on, also for the people that have not seen the movie and are reading my fic, this is not 100% exact to the movie either because just translating a film into text would not be fun at all, I'm trying to maintain the same story flow though, just with some little changes. 
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter would be posted but I really hope I can do it soon. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading see you in the next chapter! 
> 
> (also I know some of the guys are just mentioned for now example. Jeongin and Felix but I'll try to find a way to get them to appear later, it's just that there's not a lot of characters in this film anyway ;; I'll find a way to fix that)


	5. The way things happen so quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night escapade, exchange program, among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what an odd hour to update gg
> 
> Hello everyone! Hope you all are having a great day/week/month, I'm so excited about so many things lately (Day6, GOT7 and stray kids are my mains btw), especially when it comes to all the groups I stan so I'm posting at 2 AM because I really like can't manage to sleep whoops
> 
> I don't know if it's really that's long but I feel that this is by far the one chapter I pretty much procrastinated the most, Chan would be not be proud of me lol
> 
> Without anything more to add, let's start! 
> 
> This one is kind of really fluffy, I'm kind of ashamed but not-

Taking slow steps

He styled his hair quickly with one hand and went to the entrance door, making sure he was quiet enough to not wake his brothers , once outside he moved cautiously before feeling a hand on his shoulder, causing him to screech.

 _"Why so jumpy?"_ Minho laughed as Jisung wiped his hand off, _"what are you doing here this late?"_ he whispered, not wanting to disturb anyone else around the neighborhood.

 _"There's going to be a lunar eclipse in about half an hour from now and I was wondering if you would like to go with me"_ Minho explained and Jisung was more than confused, _"why me?"_ it didn't make sense I mean of all people why him the person who won't be able to see the eclipse anyway. _"Well, I'm not exactly in a level of closeness with anyone besides you, where they wouldn't tell me to fuck off if I came hitting their window at midnight"_ he laughed and Jisung crossed his arms trying to look offended.

 _"Who says I'm not pissed off?"_ Minho smirked and places an arm around Jisung's shoulders _"wanna come or not?"_ he asked more directly _"I don't know, my situation with my brothers right now isn't the greatest and I don't want to be in any more trouble, is pretty late and they must be asl-"_

  
_"Well, if they're asleep already, then you should have enough time to go out for an hour"_ Minho suggested with a little smile, sneaky, would it be that bad if he left for an hour anyway? They were already mad at him and like isn't this like a teenager thing, sneaking out of the house at night, it sounded more fun than just sulk until he falls asleep. _"Ahhg fine, let's go, I'm ready to die"_ Jisung whispered, Minho giggled, grabbed his arm and began dragging him down the street.

 

 

 

 

They end up at the neighborhood's park, they keep on walking around it, till they get to a part where the sky can be seen clearly _"This spot is perfect, c'mon let's sit!"_ Minho announced as he sits on the grass, Jisung quickly plopped down near the other boy laying on his back, they just stay in comfortable silence as it began, the moon is slowly being cover by black, Minho let's out a gasp.

 _"What?"_ Jisung asked curiously _"Oh yeah, the eclipse started"_ he sighs _"how long do these even last?"_ Jisung asks and Minho responses with a snarky tone _"As I said before, like an hour"_ Jisung groans as he punches Minho's arm.

 _"So, what's up with that Jimin girl?"_ Jisung changes the topic suddenly, Minho glance at him confused. _"I don't know"_ he answers awkwardly _"I mean she's nice but I'm not really interested"_ Jisung sighs in relief, the thought of his friend getting a girlfriend soon didn't seem appealing for him.

 _"Want me to explain to you how this whole lunar eclipse thing works?"_ Minho asks before jumping up the grass and walking away from their spot _"Where are you going Minho?", "Relax I'm getting some rocks to explain Sungie"_ Minho laughs sitting back down, facing Jisung grabbing his hand. _"Okay so this is the earth, this is the moon and this is the sun"_ he guides Jisung's hand threw the different rocks, _"now, when the moon is here and the sun is here, the lunar eclipse happens!"_

Jisung zoned out as Minho talked, not paying attention at what the other boy was saying at all, not because it wasn't of his interest, but the feeling of Minho's cold hand on his, even if cold it sent the warmest feeling through Jisung's body, he smiles as the other boy keeps talking, as he went quiet Jisung search for an excuse to keep them like that _"And, what about solar eclipses?"_ he quickly mades up, but eventually Minho moved his hand away as he finished explaining leaving Jisung with an empty feeling.

They stare at the sky in silence, Minho watched the moon transform and Jisung got lost in his own thoughts. How does he feel about Minho? He obviously liked him, he is his friend and all but it was weird, no friend had maked him feel like Minho has, not even Chris. So, this new feeling of craving for someones company was completely strange to him.

He unconsciously moves this hand slowly towards Minho, soon enough their hands made contact, his fingers grazing slightly over the side of Minho's hand. He frozes realizing what he is doing waiting for the other boy to put his hand away, but, he never does. Minho and Jisung laid in silence, hand in hand till the eclipse was finished.

 

 

_"Ready to go home?"_

_"Yeah let's go"_

Minho helps Jisung get up and they both get going, _"Thanks"_ Jisung mutters _"oh it was nothing really"_ Minho says and the other boy shakes his head _"No like, for taking me out of my comfort zone, you are a weird one Lee Minho"_ they get to the entrance to Jisung's house _. "Well, you are not bad yourself either Han Jisung"_ he smiles quieting down knowing that Jisung's family might wake up. _"Good night"_ Jisung grinned as he walked to the door _"Night"_ Minho waits until the other boy is inside to finally start making his way home with fondness in his eyes.

Jisung make his way to his room, no sound to be heard, seems like his brothers are still asleep, as he enters the room he sighs in relief, throwing himself into bed, puts his head on the pillow thinking about his little escapade with a smile on his face and with that he goes to sleep.

 

The next morning Jisung woke up in a daze, Woojin knocking on his door softly telling him to wake up, his voice sounded a little worn out maybe he had cried yesterday, Jisung hopes not. He takes a bath, changes his clothes and make his way to the living room, he was greeted by the sound of the sink from the kitchen and his brothers talking, he gulps uncomfortably not wanting to deal with the awkwardness of the situation, one of his brothers walks towards him putting his hand on his shoulder _"Morning"_ Changbin says in a very neutral manner that makes Jisung feel a little better mostly because he was expecting them to still be angry or at least irritated. _"Hello.."_ he mumbles, his brother guiding him to the dinner table, the scent of breakfast filling the room, they all sit down with nothing to say, eating silently _"You should come home_  
_early, we are going to grandma's house today"_ Woojin explains and Changbin hums in recognition, Jisung just nodded finishing his food leaving the plate in the sink, going back to the chair, playing with his feet, while waiting for Chan to knock the door and pick him up. They all want to say something about the things that they did yesterday, they all want to say sorry for their attitude but they had to much of a pride to do so. Woojin clear his throat and indicate Changbin with his eyes to iniciate the conversation, but the black-haired one didn't seem to catch the drill, the older one nudged his arm a little, just to chat the other attention more directly, as they looked at each other eyes Woojin glared at him with an intensity that just said if you don't talk to him right now you're going to be sorry, Changbin gulped his pride.

  
_"You know that the thing from yesterday was only because we worry about you a lot right? We're sorry if we made you feel bad"_ Jisung blinks perplexed _"I thought you were mad at me"_ Woojin sigh putting a hand in his hair _, "I was a little mad yeah, but mostly really concerned Jisungie we don't want anything bad happening to you any time soon"_ that makes Jisung feel a bit guilty, maybe he overreacted _. "I'm sorry for snapping at you guys I was really tired I didn't meant to"_ he starts rambling his brothers just tell him it's okay, and they start discussing things, they apologize and let him know that it's okay and that they are okay.

They hear the door knocking with a loud Chan telling to go outside, Jisung grabs his things and goes to the door but before going Woojin pulls him in a bear hug really quickly _"Hey I have to go!"_ the younger complains even if he secretly likes it _"Don't forget to come early"_ Changbin opens the door and greets Chan who responds cordially, Jisung says goodbyes quickly and grabs Chan's arm as they go outside.

 _"Hey there, you okay buddy?"_ They starts walking in a fast phase _"Oh Chris you have no idea",_ Jisung tells him all that had happened last night, how great it had been to do a different thing for once, the other boy just nods and gives him a sad smile, they keep talking until Chan remembers something _"Oh! you know, we could go check the school exchanging program to the secretary's office"_ Jisung blinks not remembering what he was talking about, he nods nonetheless _"you mean the thing we talked about yesterday?"_

 _"Yeah! I thought about that and it could be fun we should at least check to make sure"_ Chan shrugs and change their usual direction from their classroom to the secretary's office, they knocked at the door and go in the room, there's only the sound of air conditioner and computer typing _"Um, hello excuse me miss"_ the working woman stopped typing to face them, she had friendly factions and a professional smile _"Hello there, how may I help you?"_

 _"Oh well, we were wondering if you could give us some information about the student exchange program that the school has? we are really curious about it so if you could help us it would be great"_ Chan asks politely, the secretary nods and tells them to sit down for a moment, she stands up and search in her drawers, she picks up some flyers and gives them to the boys.

 _"Ok so for this program you need to stablish the place you would like to go from the different countries that we have listed in this flyer, all of them require a basic english knowledge and at the least regular grades, also the written approval of your parents or mentor..."_ the woman keeps on talking about the benefits of the exchange, the difference in cultures and what kind of things we would need to bring if we were to do so, Jisung is already discouraged by the fact that he was sure that after what he did last night it would be really difficult for his brothers to to give him the green light in this, also that the secretary has not mention anything about students with disabilities, he decides to ask. _"And if the student in question had a disability, would he still be able to be a candidate for the exchange program?"_ the woman looks at him puzzled _"well that would depend on the place you choose, there surely are places with the exact treatment they should give you, the decision of the parents is very important in this one process, if you really want to maybe you could give me your mentors phone and we could talk about it"_ Jisung quickly shakes his head in disapproval _"No, no it's okay I was just asking, I'll talk to them about it later, thanks for the information, we'll get going"_  
The lady shrugs and starts typing again as the boys get to their classroom _"we should talk about it with our parents later and stuff, are you going to be busy?_ " Chan says excitingly, Jisung sighs _"I don't think so Channie, I'm having second thoughts about this, you know they would not let me anyways, also I think we are going to visit grandma today sorry"_

  
_"Oh, ok that's fine"_ Chan seemed a little down _"If I change my opinion I'll tell you immediately I promise don't be sad"_ the other boy doesn't responds, they get to their classroom and sit on their respective places, Jisung hear a friendly voice calling his name making him smile _"Good morning Ji, did you sleep well?"_ Minho asks playfully, Jisung lets out a giggle _"I don't know, didn't sleep that much something kept bothering me in the window, how about you?"_ Minho gasped dramatically " _I'm not a bother I'm a blessing"_ they smile at each other and start laughing, people are staring but they don't really care, the professor enters the room and everyone gets back to their sit.

 _"Good day everyone, hope you are advancing on all your activities, before I start class today I have an announcement to make"_ he makes sure everyone is quiet _"There would be a camping event for all school students very soon, make sure to ask for your parents permissions and the class delegate will explain this throughly in a moment."_

Seungmin stands up and starts talking about all the different camp activities we would be doing, everyone seemed excited, Jisung saw this as an opportunity to start advancing on his project and was writing with his machine the whole class, Hyunjin gives him a glare.

The bell rings to announce recess and everyone gets out of the room except Minho and Jisung, as the older one had grabbed Jisung hand to prevent him from going " _Hey want to eat lunch together? I also started writing about the project a little maybe we can do some while eating"_ he explains excitingly, Jisung nods smiling fondly _"yeah that would be great, take the lead"_ They both stand up and make their way to a nearby convenience store, Minho bought some juice and snacks for the both of them and they sat down on a school fence. Minho takes out his cell phone and starts playing some music as well, to keep them concentrated, they talk about the Greek legends and the different things they wrote about the goddesse of love, they definitely have some advances in and that's good, as they drift away from the initial topic, a really poppy song starts playing, Minho jumps from his sit and starts dancing around _"Oh this is my song! c'mon Jisung let's dance"_ Jisung just laughs with a tone of embarrassment _"You're crazy, here? on plain sight? I don't even know how to dance"_ Minho grabs his hands making him stand up as well _"oh please, everyone knows how to dance Jisungie, it's just that some do it better than others"_ he grabs the younger's shoulders and starts swaying them to the rhythm _"See? You are totally dancing right now"_ Jisung moves his legs to the tune shyly, trying to catch up with the other boy but really just failing at it _"what are you talking about? I probably look ridiculous"_ he chuckles _"yeah you're right ridiculously cute"_ they began to laugh and play around, Jisung totally forgetting where they were and not really minding anymore.

  
They go back to class and the day goes by relatively fast, he goes back home this time with both Chan and Minho as well, the two of them not really making conversation but it was still a nice silence, they say their goodbyes when they see one of Jisung brothers Woojin waiting in the entrance, _"had fun today?"_ he puts his arm around Jisung's neck playfully, they wait for Changbin to get out of the house and they both grab Jisung's hands, it's an habit, they began walking _"So are you ready? You haven't been able to visit grandma and Jeongin in a while"_ Changbin says trying to start conversation _"yeah, it's cool I kind of missed them"_ they talk about each other's day and they just keep walking, hoping that they relatives are excited to see them too.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty much dead inside but I really can't sleep lol hope you are doing well and healthy tho!
> 
> Thanks for reading I appreciate you!
> 
> Also for the people that have seen the movie, you'll probably see that there are some scenes that are switch as in locations and time but all of that it's still there anyway, just had to change it for all of the boys to appear.


	6. The way things are unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family time, an eventful chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there~
> 
> How is your day going? Are you a dying walrus like me as a multi-fandom for all the August future comebacks and asking myself how many hair colors Felix had by now? Whatever you are doing I hope it's a good day for you -insert heart here-
> 
> There is only 3 chapters left boi oh boi BTW at the end of the chapter I'm going to have an important question for a future fic so if you could help me with that it would be amazing! 
> 
> -insert day6 Jae's voice- LEZZGETITH
> 
> (This chapter may content underage drinking and well bullying mentions etc all the bad stuff, this is my least favorite part of the movie)

Their grandma's house wasn't that far from their own place, when they decided to live by themselves when his two older siblings decided they wanted to move out so they would be less of a burden to their relative, they'd make sure it was relatively close to this one, so the other brothers wouldn't feel left out, Jisung had only come to live with them because they were the ones he was most comfortable with when it came his disability, they would be a little more liberal about it, even if they didn't show it most of the time. It's a cozy place to live though, kind of small but it add to its charm, pretty well-maintained too, it didn't have to be a big problem for them, in the house there's only living two people anyways, Jeongin being the last brother not living independently, he is the baby brother after all it made sense, while the other ones the older Woojin being 23, then Changbin 21, to Jisung with 17 and at last him with only 15, he is really mature for his age though, or at least that's what he likes to say, he had felt really sad the day all their brothers moved out, even if he doesn't like to admit it, but he understands and it's happy every time they come to visit. 

As they arrive Woojin knocks at the door just to be greeted with an exited black-haired kid with a really toothy smile opening the door instantly giving him a hug. _"Woojin-Hyung you are here!"_ the older one couldn't help but return the hug with an amused smile, _"Hey we are here too, you know?"_ Changbin whined playfully while messing with the youngest sibling hair, Jisung just giggling at the dorkiness of the scene. Jeongin manages to stop his whiny brother from making his hair more of a mess _"Oh c'mon Binnie-Hyung don't be so needy, Hello Jisungie how's life?_ " the small boy takes his attention to his last brother, who was being particularly quiet, _"Pretty good if I say so myself, even though it seems like my little brother it's playing favorite with his older brother"_ Jisung says in an over-dramatic tone making Jeongin let out a cute giggle, making his way to hug him, _"maybe if you visited me more it wouldn't be that way Ji"_ the boy says smugly, it's a nice reunion. 

They enter the house full of family photos and cookie scented candles, Grandma is a sweet old lady, she greets them lovingly, they spend some quality time together, playing games, talking about their week, just having a great time together, Jisung was glad to have people like this in his life, even if he didn't have many friends his family will always be a blessing to him, School topics began to raise and he decided that it's the best moment and way to start mentioning some of the things he needed his brothers to know and hopefully his grandma would support. _"Jisung how is school sweetie? Everything going well?"_ Jisung cleared his throat as he prepared himself to talk, nervously tapping his fingers at his leg, _"Its been pretty good granny! I made a new friend and the classes have not been so difficult, there is going to be a school trip soon I forgot to mention it before we came here, I'm really excited about it, so I was wondering if I could go"_ he could feel his brothers stares in himself, he prepares himself for the negative response, _"I think you should let him go"_ Jeongin says while looking at his other brothers in a serious tone _"It could be a good thing for him to be able to have some time with his friends somewhere else, a change of pace, something like that"_ he starts ranting, Jisung smiles grateful at his attitude, Woojin looks at them concerned his parent instinct having a crisis, Changbin just sighs defeated _"Is it going to be long trip? I'll be okay with it as long as it's just some days"_ Jisung is blissfully pleased by this response, he starts explaining what he knows, explaining the camp trip, Jeonginnie holding his hand giving him confidence. He doesn't ask about the scholar exchange thought, he knows he shouldn't press his lucks more than necessary, and judging from his family's reaction it would be asking to much from them, it didn't seem as appealing anymore, maybe he should mention it to Chris later. 

Grandma starts doing the dinner, Woojin and Changbin helping her first hand leaving the two youngest sitting together now in the living room just enjoying each other's company, and jeongin talking about his day-to-day occurrences _"So, it's there a particular reason you want to go to that trip? You know, like, a person?"_ Jeongin ask smugly, Jisung scoffs _"Not of your interest Ginnie"_ the other boy just laughs it out, they stay quiet in a comfortable silence _, "Thank you for supporting me though, really appreciated it"_ Jisung says tightening his grip on Jeongin's hand, _"it's okay! the youngest have to stick together right? Together or nothing"_ he says proudly and he is right, Jisung is happy he came here today he really is. Now at home, he studies for a little while for the presentation of his project, hoping that Minho had been doing the same, he goes to sleep shortly after.

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_"What do you mean they said no?"_ Chan asked puzzled at the new information, Jisung shrugs uncomfortably _"They don't necessarily said no but like we talked about something close and they're definitely against it, I'm also not that on board with the idea anymore, sorry."_ Jisung feels guilty about it mostly because he knows that Chan never tries to impose in him his ideas and always tries to listen to his opinions, the other boy seems upset but tries not to show it _"Oh, okay then it's fine, you should have told me you didn't want to keep going with the exchange thing, I was being pushy about it"_ Chan rants awkwardly, Jisung shakes his head _"No! It's okay Channie, I was the one who initiated it, not your fault really"_ they just stay like that for a while, not knowing what to talk about now. _"Um, there is going to be a party tonight, most of our classmates would like be going, you should come to! I can take you and all" "You think so? I mean I don't know I've never been to that many parties and you know it"_ Jisung worries _"Oh please, everything will be fine, if you decide to go just tell any of your brothers to text me and I'll go for you"_ Chan says mockingly, they went to class, where Jisung it's greeted by and excited Minho and a really long chat about practically nothing in particular, fun times.

When it's time to go, Minho is the one to walk him home, with a lively mood and a nice and warming voice _"By the way I'm pretty sure you know about the party today, are you gonna go, Ji? We could go together!"_ Jisung was overwhelmed, _"Chan told me about it, don't really know if I want to go"_ he says uneasiness in his voice, Minho puts his arm around Jisung's shoulders _"You need to start relaxing more! You are young act your age dummie"_ after some more convincing, they end up going together.

  


The odor of alcohol, bad food and sweaty teenagers are in the air, this is probably the first actual party Jisung have ever been to and yeah sure he doesn't consider himself a completely introverted person but this is definitely not his scene, Minho guides him through the sea of underage kids, lots of them greeting him, Minho makes friends easily Jisung can't help but feel intimidated by all this, he definitely doesn't want to be here anymore, he focuses in search for Chan's voice in case the other boy came too. Minho guiding him to a place to sit they end up at a small sofa, some other people around them, mostly couples Jisung thinks by the type of conversations they are having. _"Wait for me here ok? I'm going to go for some drinks and stuff"_ Jisung gulped, fearing being left alone here all by himself, but nodded anyways.

Now with Minho gone he sighs in defeat, parties are not for him, he stays there in silence, he can feel some people taking about him near buy really it doesn't matter he is okay with it, mostly he is just really bored. Suddenly he feels a hand in his shoulder, freaking him out _"You came I thought you said you didn't want to"_ he hears a familiar voice, he relaxes immediately _"Damn Channie you almost killed me here"_ Jisung spited, Chan laughs at his response _"Sorry, sorry, and like how did you get here? Your brothers took you?"_ he sits next to him in a comfortable manner, _"Ha, as if, Minho took me here, brothers think we are doing homework at his house"_ Jisung scoffs and inclines himself in the sofa, Chan passes from an easygoing smile to a frowned face, _"Oh, so if asks you to come you accept without a doubt, ok I get it"_ he groans and Jisung doesn't really know what to respond. _"What do you mean Chris?"_ he asks genuinely confused, _"don't act all innocent, you know what I meant, this is not the first time I invite you to do things like this and every time you say no, but when suddenly this guy asks you to come, you just do it, making me question if I'm even your best friend anymore"_ Chan says in a passive aggressive tone, Jisung doesn't know what to do he feels sick, they had never had an argument like this before and he isn't prepared for it, it just dumb _"Chan you are exaggerating things, it's not like that, having other people around me is new and you know it, I'm trying to be more social"_ Jisung explains trying to put his hand near Chan's but the latter puts him aside _"by shutting me out in the process? Defeating the purpose isn't it?_ " he responds sarcastically, Jisung feels nauseous " _No one can't replace you Chris, I just wanna have other friends, being less of a burden to you, why are you so mad?"_ Jisung squeaks _, "do you think I've been hanging out with you all this time just out of pitty? I don't know if I should be offended or just sad, I'll just go now I'm tired of this"_ Chan had had enough so he stands up the sofa, Jisung panics and desperately tries to grab his arm but he was already gone, he stays there alone not knowing what to do now. 

  


  


He also doesn't know why he ended up with a large group of people later, he is feeling a lot of emotions mostly bad ones, and then being drag around the place by unknown people after someone shouted _"Hey everyone gather around let's play spin the bottle!"_ just added more to his internal struggle, he did not want to play, but he didn't have the energy to resist the people around him right now. He stays there as he hears them laugh and other other noises that made him uncomfortable, the bottle lands in him, he hears whispers and little giggles as someone tells him _"Don't worry it's a really pretty girl you are going to kiss"_ and stuff like _"Is this your first kiss?"_ all this attention, he stayed still waiting for whatever was going to happen, just get it over with.

That until someone came to stop the situation _"let's get out of here"_ Minho came grabbing him by the arm and storming out of the place, Jisung was begging them to stop walking so fast and the other one just didn't listen to preoccupied by his own thoughts, eventually he stopped resisting and just walked without a word. They walk like this almost all the way to Jisung's house as they stop by the door, Jisung explodes. _"I told you to stop! what's your damage Minho-"_ he shouts at the boy, only for the other to responds to him with the same energy _"my damage? they were making fun of you! , why didn't you stay where I told you to wait anyways"_

 _"You where taking to long and they dragged me along what was I supposed to do!", "I don't know, maybe defend yourself?"_ they shouted at each other repeatedly, every commentary getting more heated. _"The top it all, that was going to be your first kiss too, wasn't it? and you were going to let it happen just like that, seriously-"_ Minho snapped at Jisung the other boy now offended _"Minho, I was paralized didn't know what to do, my friend was nowhere to be found, they kept dragging me around like a toy and you think I'll care for that? it's doesn't matter, might as well getting over with, nobody would kiss me willingly anyway"_ Jisung hissed at Minho so tired of the nonsense of a fight the boy was making " _Oh god I can't believe you, why are you ahg-"_ Minho groans so done with Jisung's attitude, _"what? we both know that it's true, and now not even with a game I got my first kiss, so just go so I can pity myse-"_

His self-deprecating ranting is stopped by a soft feeling on his lips a hand pushing him at the back of his neck to pull him closer, Minho's lips are chapped and had an alcohol scent to them, the kiss is fast almost like a peck, Jisung doesn't even get to respond, as Minho ends the kiss and flees from the place. His first kiss had been stolen and he wasn't even 100% sure of what had happened. He'll never go to a party again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending this chapter like that but well the next chapter is going to be kind of long so yeah no worries, also there's going to be Felixuh
> 
> Okay so here is the important question, I may be planning to do a one-shot/two-shot thingy as soon as I'm done with this story! I've been having lots of ideas lately most of them including Felix so the question is, what is your favorite Felix ship? It would really be of help if you let me know in the comments! That's all for now, next update will be soon~


	7. The way we make things clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A school trip, new friendships and fixing relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years-
> 
> Hello everybody, thanks for reading this fanfic once again, first of all I would like to apologize for taking so long to make such a small update but for various reasons mostly scholar ones, I'm pretty much dead inside, university is hard, everyone enjoy your youth. 
> 
> To be honest I think I lost all my inspiration for this story as well, and it's taking a lot for me to come up with a long chapter, so that is another reason as well, I'm going to finish it anyway, I don't like to leave things half done, the only thing that it's changing its that the next chapter is going to be the last one, I'm going to try to make the update as soon as possible.

 Han Jisung doesn't know how to deal with himself.

Ever since that night, talking to Minho had been an ordeal, neither of them being brave enough to confront the other, just talking when necessary, too awkward to hold a conversation and to top it all Chan had been ignoring his existence since as well, he didn't even had anyone to talk about his now developing teen drama problems, it has been a lonely week for the poor boy. 

The day of the school trip was coming soon and he was still excited about it, minus his situation, he doesn't get to go out of town often practically never, maybe a change of environment might help as a distraction for a little while, he could only hope so. 

When Jisung got to the bus station and reunited with his class, he was having trouble with his directions not knowing where he had to go or where he was supposed to be seated, he realized that maybe he was being too dependant of other people around him so this may as well help him become more independent as he always wanted to be, still its lonely that's all he could thing about, his teacher helps him anyway, explains how the trip is going to go and the rules, they will be sitting in pairs, this ones would be randomly selected for a better relationship between classmates, the person who sits will you will also be your partner for the rest of the trip, that ended up being really convenient for Jisung in the way that at least he won't be alone as much, and maybe make a new friend, he suddenly wishes he wasn't so awkward. 

Mr. Park is in the process of making all the different pairs, also checking them on the list to be sure all of them were there, Jisung's name is one of the last so he was getting quite anxious, he doesn't really know a lot of his classmates names, because is kind of difficult remembering people if they don't really talk to you much, Chan had been paired with student with a really long foreign name and kind of a squeaky yet chill voice, they seem to be friends, that made him feel a little better in some way, even if he didn't iniciate the fight they had, he'd never been the best at communicating his feelings so he felt kind of guilty for neglecting Chris or making him feel alone, so Jisung hoped he at least have fun, Chan deserved it. 

Regarding to Minho, he seems to be paired with one of the group girls, she sounds delighted, Jisung tried to not make much of it even if it make him feel uneasy.

_"Han Jisung?"_

_"Here sir"_

_"You'll be sitting with Lee Felix"_

Oh, he had heard that name before, that's another one of Chan's friends, never had the opportunity to talk to him though, Jisung didn't know what to expect when a excited voice came to greet him at the instance and grabbed his hand in an equally excited handshake. 

_"Hey there! I think I know you, Channie's friend right? it's so nice to finally meet you"_

Overwhelmed by Felix's happy personality Jisung could only nod on response trying to smile as well but only giving an awkward grin, the other boy guides him to his sit without even asking. 

Lee Felix was a really talkative person. Or at least that is what he was getting from the short time they have been sitting together, since the bus started to run the boy had been having such a random conversation Jisung can barely keep up, Felix has a really deep voice that didn't really match his personality not that Jisung minded it was kind of soothing making him feel more comfortable and relaxed, him and his quirkiness made him feel at ease something not easy to accomplish even if they practically just met minutes ago, they talk about each other lives, Felix is not from here so he tells him about his hometown and different funny stories relating his everyday life, they talk about Chan, Jisung tries his best to omit the part where the older boy is angry at him, Felix seems to have quite a soft spot for Chris by the way his voice turned more into a warm tone every time he was mentioned, it made Jisung giggle, but the best part of Lee Felix most definitely is how he seems to not care at all about his disability, almost as it wasn't even there, it's really nice, Jisung made a new friend.

They get to their destination rather quickly, Felix helps him carry his things, didn't even had to ask for it again, this boy really was the definition of sunshine, they get to the entrance, and search for their rooms, they are going to share it, so searching it together was the most logical idea.

They spend the rest of the day together, Felix drags him around the camp while doing different activities and meeting different students Jisung knew little to nothing at all, Felix seems to be a really sociable kid or kind of a dork too, it was an eventful evening, both of them end up really dirty so they are in desperate need of a shower.

There are communal showers at camp, so the entrance is kind of crowded, it's not that easy to access, they really needed though so waiting was no problem, they decided to wait until there were less people in there, not that Jisung minded at all, it's not like he could see if people were eying him when showering or vice-versa. 

_"I'll go pick all our towels and stuff Jisungie, I'll be back okay? Don't miss me to much!"_ Felix says in a silly tone for his deep voice, Jisung snorts and nods in agreement, standing near the wall leaning against it. He waits for a little while, someone walks into the showers, he supposes it's Felix so he doesn't makes much of it, when he hears the person shriek in surprise and a loud crashing sound, it makes clear that isn't the case.

 _"Oh god, are you okay?"_ Jisung asked in a worried tone, he couldn't really help much, so the least he could do was make sure the person was alright. The other guy doesn't really respond at first, as if he was having trouble finding the right words. 

_"I'm.. Fine, em.."_ Jisung breath hinched, it was about to get really uncomfortable in here and he was not ready. Jisung whispers his name but can't make up his mind to talk about the thing that wanted to ask him the most, _"Minho"_

 _"Hey.. how's the trip?"_  He says in a really quiet voice, this whole situation doesn't make sense to Jisung, they were practically inseparable before and now after a few days, they suddenly act like strangers, Jisung tries to respond as best as possible.

" _It's been fun actually, how about you?"_

 _"That's good!, it's going fine for me I guess, yeah"_ the conversation cuts to awkward silence again, so Jisung decides he is done with this and goes to the point, enough of this.

 _".. Can I ask why are you avoiding me? Did I did something wrong?"_ Minho is left confused by Jisung's question, till he realizes what it really meant, he quickly responds _"No, no its all my fault I was really drunk that day and I don't remember much but I remember I left you alone most of the time, I figured you'll be mad at me and wanted to give you space"_ Minho rants, trying to explain himself looking at the other boy with a guilty glance, he sighs waiting for an angry response or something like that, but the feeling of guilt just gets stronger when he hears small whimpers coming from the younger boy. 

_"Are you kidding me?"_

_"Jisung are you crying?"_

_"Of course I'm crying you idiot, I thought I did something wrong and didn't even realize it"_ Jisung cries at him, trying to cover his face, feeling embarrassed for crying for such a thing, he rubs his hands in his eyes a little too roughly, Minho stops him and wipes the tears with his fingers instead. _"Really it's all my fault I'm so sorry, don't cry"_ Minho caresses Jisung's face soothing him down, Jisung still is left with questions without answers though, he decides to ask anyway. _"..its that all you remember that happened?"_

 _"what do you mean? Isn't that all?"_ he doesn't remember then, a part of him is really relieved while another part is kind of disappointed. _"No , it's nothing, forget it"_ he says with a little smile and the other just hums while caressing Jisung's face no longer with tears in his eyes, it feels nice to have his touch again, Jisung didn't realize how he missed it. The moment is disturbed as another boy enters the room at a fast pace _, "I'm back Ji!"_ Minho takes a look at Jisung one last time as he decides to go for now, ruffling the younger's hair making the other pout _"I'll talk to you later okay? I promise"_ he smiles at him and takes his leave.

 _"Uh? Who was that Jisung?"_ the blonde-haired boy asks curiously. _"Just one of my friends don't worry about it"_

 _"Well, if you say so bud, oh! Let's shower fast so we can play something before going to sleep, yeah?"_ Felix grabs the other boy by the shoulders practically dragging him like a doll, _"I'm going to end up dead from being your roommate aren't I?"_

_"Meanie"_

  


  


  


  


The next day Jisung doesn't wake up in a bed or at least it doesn't feel like a bed, he uses his hand to touch where he was sleeping on, Felix had pushed him to the floor. _"We are not going to survive in here if you steal the bed for yourself"_

_"shush, lemme sleep"_

_"I'm so done"_

They prepare themselves for the day, leaving their room to get some food, all the students are gathering near a tent, we're they are serving food, they sit at a bench table, Felix picking up all the food he could, probably most of it is for himself. 

_"Jisung, you say the guy from yesterday is your friend right?" "yeah, why?"_ Jisung responded while munching a sandwich, _"He is looking at us right now, does glaring at me is a sign of friendship or?"_

 _".. What?"_ _"There's also some people at his side just some girls approaching him, handsome people really get the best things in life"_ Felix bickers, _"oh, yeah he really attracts people, don't really know if he is handsome though, he is really nice"_ Jisung says with a small smile. _"I don't know Jisungie, oh God he is coming here I gotta go ill be back"_ Jisung hears as the other boy practically bolts out of the room, Minho sits next to him putting his arm around Jisung's shoulders, _"Mornin' "_

_"Hey Min"_

_"Mind if I join you? Now that your friend is gone, what a fast kid"_ Minho snorts, it must've been a funny thing to watch, _"He's kind of weird but he is nice, you'll get along"_

" _Where's Chan?"_ Oh yeah, hadn't told Minho yet _"I'm sort of in a fight with him at the moment, pretty bad"_ Jisung sighs crossing his arms, every time he says that makes him upset. _"Oh, I'm really sorry Ji" "It's okay, I'm working on it"_ Minho hummed, getting a little lost in thought, till a great idea pops into his head. 

  


_"Did you finish?"_

_"Yeah I guess?"_

_"We should go for a walk or something! There must be lots of things we can do around here"_ he says cheerfully, grabbing his hand with a little smirk, Jisung chokes on air, _"Oh, sure, yeah let's go-"_ Minho guides his way. As soon as they start walking around for a little bit Minho spots a little lake, _"Do you like being on water?"_ Jisung lets out an excited gasp. _"A whole lot! I usually stay on pools at summer"_ Jisung beams at Minho tugging on his hand, _"Come here then! "_ Minho runs towards the lake taking Jisung with him a loud splash can be heard.

Jisung let's out a loud gasp as he hangs from Minho's body as his life depends on it, _"Minho you are so dead"_ he shouts hitting the other boy with his arms. _"No I'm not-"_ Minho snorts, sometimes it's really hard to tell who is the mature one between the two of them, _"Gotcha"_ Jisung didn't mind tho, didn't mind at all. They spend the rest of the day with each other.

  


  


Minho walks Jisung to his room by the end of the day, they walk in silence not really having anything to say, it's a comfortable silence, Jisung is glad their relationship is back to normal but he couldn't help but what more, he wouldn't ask for it anyway, that would be selfish of him, just having Minho by his side is enough. _"So, would you like me to help you make up with Chan?"_ Minho asks, distracting Jisung from his inner thoughts. 

_"Oh sure, like when you said you'll help me find a date"_ Jisung snorts remembering that embarrassing fact, _"hey! I didn't forget about it , I'm working on it"_ Minho gasps dramatically, faking being offended _"sure you are"_ the sarcastic tone in Jisung's voice makes him sulk even more, _"It's a work in progress brat"_ They get to the rooms where to Minho's luck and Jisung's demise, he spots two young men talkinh in the front door, _"it's that loud guy who was with you also friends with chan?"_ Jisung hums in response _"yeah, why?"_

 _"They are talking near your bedroom, maybe it's fate? I didn't even had to do anything"_ Jisung stops walking right in the spot _"but I don't think I'm ready to confront him yet_ -" 

_"Jisungie!"_ Felix shouts at them and Jisung would have shoke him but bless his pure soul Jisung wouldn't blame him for not knowing the situation. 

Well, too late to go back now, before they can do anything though Chan quickly makes an excuse to leave " _See you later Lix"_ leaving Felix worried, _"but you just got here Chris"_ Chan ignores him and tries to get away as quickly as possible, _"w-wait! we need to talk, please?"_ Jisung shouts surprising everyone even himself. 

_"There is nothing to talk about is it?" "Please, please just hear me out I-"_ he clings on Minho's arm for support, he was getting emotional, _"..If you are going to cry how do I even say no, ugh let's go"_ Chan gently grabs the other's by the wrist, dragging him elsewhere, anywhere, to talk alone. 

Leaving a really confused Felix and a conflicted Minho.

_"What just happened?"_

 _"Don't worry I'll tell you the details"_

  


  


_"Are you going to talk or?"_

Chan says coldly, Jisung gulps not knowing how to start, _"y-yeah I'm, just umh"_ his trembles he wraps his arms around him trying to calm down, he sighs and takes a deep breath, _"I wanted to say sorry for neglecting you so much for other people, I know is selfish and I know it's such an awful thing to do, it's just you always had other people around you, so having my own friends felt so new and different, I think I just assumed you will always be there anyways, so I'm so sorry for assuming that and not thinking about your feelings and the only thought of you hating me is making me want to puke and please please please_ -" he rambles and rambles talking to quickly, Chan looks at him with an expressionless glance, _"shush"_

 _"Please don't hate me Chris"_ Jisung breaks down and Chan can't keep his guard up anymore, he quickly puts him in a comforting hug and comes to the realization of how much he needed that for a long time, _"I couldn't hate you even if I tried you idiot, come here"_

Jisung cries and Chan comfort him passing his hands through his hair, _"I was just really hurt and honestly I acted kind of petty so it's my fault too, I didn't wanna share you"_ he says softly wiping the other's tears away. 

_"No one could replace you Channie"_ Jisung hugs him tighter making Chan let out a little chuckle,

"When did you get this cheesy?"

 _"Shut up"_ They wait till Jisung calmed out a bit, just enjoying each other's company for a moment, _"You never had a reason to get jealous anyway, Minho is not my best friend"_

Chan lets out a real laugh, making Jisung confused _"You sound so stupid-"_

 _"Hey!"_ Jisung hisses, hitting the other in the arm _, "I used to like you, like, like you like you"_ Chan says with a sad smile. 

_"Oh"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Chan I'm so sorry I didn't know-"_ Chan quickly shuts him up and puts a comforting arm around him, _"Hey don't feel guilty is not like I ever told you, it's okay I just needed to tell you at least once"_

 _"I feel awful, I'm really sorry"_ Jisung whispers, not knowing what to respond now, _"No worries, it was a long time ago, you like someone right now anyway don't you?"_

_"I, I think so"_

_"Minho right?"_

_"Everything seems so obvious right now and I feel so bad"_ Chan lets out a exasperated sigh _"oh stop, I'm not mad, I'm happy for you dummie, you never seemed to be interested in anyone like this before, it's nice I noticed quite a while ago"_

_"How did you even knew before me?"_

_"Because I'm amazing"_

_"Stop!"_ Jisung laughs hitting Chan out of playfulness, _"I think he is good for you, you seem happy every time you are around him"_ Jisung hums nodding in response, he tugs on Chan's hand a little, _"_ _I told you I'll be fine look there are plenty of possibilities for me in the future, having good looks is really something you know?"_ Chan compliments himself in a really flamboyant voice, making Jisung question their friendship _"Why are we friends really"_

 _"Cuz' you love me"_ The older one pouts and Jisung just lets out a little smile _"Yeah I do"_

They hug each other one last time, Jisung has little memories coming on his mind, memories of their friendship and how much he really appreciate the other, he is really glad Chris is in his life. 

_"I'm pretty sure Minho likes you a whole lot too so you know, make a move you wuss"_

_"you are so embarrassing god-"_

_"it's a gift Ji, it's a gift"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is a sensitive boy and cries a lot-
> 
> Thanks for waiting again and I'll try to update soon I promise, won't be writing anytime soon when I'm done though, maybe I'll do some drabbles here and there, maybe I'll try one-shots? We'll see, hope you have a great day!
> 
>  
> 
> If you wanna say hi, my Instagram is @Fluffy_Eggs


End file.
